


Fogged In

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae reads a news account about Yoochun’s new movie role... and isn’t thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fogged In

**Author's Note:**

> I frequently will see a picture or hear a fan account, and my mind will spin the rest of the story… What can I say? Sometimes there is no controlling my smutty imagination, so here is the a series of ficlets that tell the stories behind the brief public appearances.

Jae folded the newspaper over, reading aloud to Yoochun who was in the kitchen pouring more soju. “JYJ's Park Yoochun, who was  _personally_  recommended by the director for his role, will have his big screen debut with this movie.”  
  
Jae rested the paper in his lap. “You know how proud I am of you, right?”  
  
Yoochun chuckled as he walked back into the room with two glasses and the bottle balanced between his fingers, trying to save himself another trip. “And two albums and a dozen concerts in the last nine months is nothing to be proud of,” he scoffed, leaning down and brushing Jae’s neck with his lips.  
  
Jae beamed up at him. “It would be more fun with you, but I needed to play the rocker, even if it's only for one album.” He opened the paper again to continue reading. “... a lot of fans are anticipating how his graphic bed scene will play out.”  
  
Yoochun gulped the soju in his glass in one shot.  
  
“ _Graphic bed scene?_ ” Jae’s voice rose to a brittle note that made Yoochun fear for the glasses.  
  
“Well....”  
  
Jae tossed the paper to the floor. “I thought they had written out the bed scene?”  
  
“They decided to keep it.”  
  
“And when were you going to tell me?”  
  
Yoochun poured himself another shot. “Some time when you were suitably distracted and really happy with me, so I figured either while shopping or after a half-dozen orgasms.” He tried for a cheeky grin, but it faded under his lover’s glare. “Come on, JaeJae. It's work. I’m not cheating on you. It's no different than the female back up dancers rubbing all over us on stage.”  
  
“Slightly different.” Jae pouted.  
  
“How?”  
  
“First, we have clothes on when we're on stage, and second, I don’t particularly like that either.” Jae reached for his glass. Yoochun had it refilled before it even hit the table. Drunk and passed out was looking like the only option for an end to this particular conversation based on his previous experience with his on-screen kisses. Jaejoong didn’t share well.  
  
“And we’ll probably have clothes on,” Yoochun said, proud that his voice wavered only slightly.  
  
“Probably?!?”  
  
“Definitely?” Yoochun didn’t sound sure, and Jae’s eyes darkened. “Baby, it is just a job. It is important that people see the love between my character Dong-sik and—“  
  
“No!” Jae cut him off. “You aren’t allowed to  _show_  your love to anyone but me.”  
  
Yoochun reached out and attempted to pull Jae toward him. Jae resisted at first but gave in and collapsed against his chest, clutching his T-shirt.  
  
“And maybe Junsu... and Yoohwan and your mom,” Jae conceded as if he was being magnanimous.  
  
“It'll be Dong-sik doing the love scene, baby. Not me. Never me. Park Yoochun will never love anyone like he does his soul mate,” Yoochun whispered into Jae’s hair. He felt Jae’s muscles relax slightly. They stayed that way, silent, for several minutes.  
  
Finally Jae tipped his head up. “Promise?”  
  
“Promise.” Yoochun’s voice was deep and filled with the depth of his love for the man in his arms. “Thirty thousand screaming fans, half-naked dancers or co-stars... that is all out there. None of it affects us... here... where it matters.”  
  
Jae tackled Yoochun backward onto the couch, lying on top of him and entwining their legs. He pushed a thigh between Yoochun’s, putting gentle pressure on Yoochun’s cock and balls. Yoochun moaned and canted his hips into Jae.   
  
Jae groaned and ran his hands all over Yoochun’s body. “Mine.” He started with his soul mate's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands, pushing it back from Yoochun’s face. “It should be longer,” he complained. Dropping his fingers, he traced the angles of his lover’s face outlining cheek bones, tracing lips and running along the angle of his jaw. Tilting his head he joined their lips for a deep, slow kiss.  
  
Jae’s hands continued their exploration, pushing Yoochun’s clothes out of the way as he went, and losing pieces of his own clothing in response. He rubbed Yoochun’s shoulders in ever increasing circles and moving down his back. When they reached the base of the spine, one finger ran down into the cleft searching for the entrance to Yoochun’s body. The other hand cupped Yoochun’s ass and pulled him closer, increasing the friction on their cocks.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Yoochun groaned. The groan turned into a whimper when Jae removed his finger from where it had been playing with Yoochun’s tight opening, gently probing in and out. Moving over slender hips, Jae’s hands found rock hard thighs covered with a light dusting of soft hair. Jae loved Yoochun’s thighs. He loved watching the muscles clench to grip him. They were the definition of manly to him and made him tremble.  
  
Yoochun nuzzled the sensitive skin under Jae’s ear. His breath tickled, and an involuntary shiver ran through Jae's body. The warm breath was replaced with a wet tongue and then the cool sensation of moving air as Yoochun blew softly on Jae’s neck, causing another shiver. “I want you inside me,” Yoochun whispered, reaching back to grab the lube from the side table where they had left it earlier. “Show me who I belong to.”  
  
Jae moaned as Yoochun’s hands spread the slippery liquid up and down his shaft. Yoochun continued long after every inch was covered, enjoying the feeling of satiny skin over hard flesh. “Chun-ah, if you really want me to fuck you, you need to stop.” Jae panted trying to keep control over his traitorous body.  
  
Yoochun kept his hands on Jae’s cock and guided Jae to his entrance. Jae matched the head of his shaft to the small opening and pushed inside with a loud, low groan. “Fuck… God… you feel fucking fantastic.” Jae began to move, pulling out until the head of his cock could feel the tight ring of muscle and then thrusting back in quickly, causing Yoochun to scream. He loved to hear Yoochun scream.  
  
Jae established a slow and easy rhythm, rocking his hips into his lover again and again. Each… stroke… taking… them… closer. Reaching between their bodies, he grasped Yoochun’s erection, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Swirling his fingers through the moisture leaking from the tip, he released the shaft just long enough to bring his fingers to his lips for a taste. He moaned as he licked Yoochun off of his finger tips, speeding up his thrusts unconsciously.  
  
Jae returned his hand to Yoochun’s cock matching the increased pace and causing Yoochun to moan. “Come for me, Chun-ah,” he ordered. Yoochun’s body tensed, and his cock pulsed and throbbed in Jae’s hand covering it with hot, wet come.   
  
The clenching of Yoochun’s body and the image of Yoochun’s face as he came pushed Jae over the edge and into the free fall of his own orgasm. His body spasmed again and again, filling his lover. Spent he collapsed against Yoochun’s chest and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt Yoochun’s chest vibrating before he heard the words his lover spoke. “Only you, Jae. Always.”  
  
Jae looked up at Yoochun’s face. He shifted to separate his body from Yoochun’s. Both men sighed at the loss and curled closer together to recover the intimate feeling. Jae's eyes drifted shut again. Minutes passed. “Don’t think this is over,” he murmured against Yoochun’s skin. “I’m not satisfied. Momentarily mollified, but not satisfied.”  
  
Yoochun chuckled, low, warm and sleepy. “I wouldn’t want you any other way.”  
  
  
Read the article that prompted this “Rest of the Story” ficlet on KDrama here...<http://www.kdramastars.com/articles/10884/20131014/new-movie-sea-fog-begins-filming.htm>


End file.
